How I met your mother: Avatar Parody
by NutellaLostInSpace
Summary: Pretty much kinda like HIMYM, but setting is in Avatar world ;D


******PRETTY MUCH KINDA LIKE THE STORY OF HIMYM, BUT IN AVATAR WORLD...NOTHING MAKES SENSE...EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED *puts on assassins creed cloak***

**I DON'T OWN EVERYONE, YES, EVEN CHERRY...SHE'S A FRIEND. **

**ALL M LEADS TO SMEX. **

***bows***

* * *

***Kids, I'm going to tell you an incredible story…The story of how I met your mother.**

"_Are we being punished?"_

***No**

"_Is this going to take a while?"_

***Yes… eehem… 25 years ago before I was Mom, I had this whole other life.**

"_Ohh-boy….this is going to take a while…"_

"_C'mon mooom…I want to practice my bending." _

***You're forgetting that I'm the greatest bender of all time. ***both kids sigh in defeat.*

"_Fine…this better be good."_

***Okaay… It was way back in 2009. I was 16, just started my first exam in a fire bending match to prove my mastery over the element and living in the North Pole with your Aunt Katara, my best friend from the tribe. My life was good, and then the whole talk about learning the avatar state came and screwed the whole thing up.**

**-AT THE APARTMENT KORRAS' POV**

"Then poof! You're in the spirit world." Katara said after showing me a few of the exercises she thought of to help me get into my avatar state.

"YES! PERFECT!" I said sarcastically.

"I just do those thingies that you did, concentrate then Avatar state! Except, I'm not those people who just sit there and concentrate." I said with a sigh while sitting down on the couch. Katara patted my back in comfort and sat down beside me.

"Thanks you the help anyways." She smiled in understanding and we just sat there in comfortable silence…thinking about what to do to ease our boredom. After a few minutes I saw a hand waving in front of me, my brain must me tired from all that training because it took me a while to realize that it was Katara's hand.

"Hey..you there? Earth to Korra."

"Mm—what?" I said snapping out of the intense eye smexing I'm doing to the object of my interest.

"I said do you want to go out and grab some pizza maybe."

***Grabbing a pizza sounds nice, but what was I really thinkin****g about when I was spacing out…I wasn't really hungry for a pizza, but clearly thinking about just going out and meet a few friends. Then your Uncle Tahno popped in my mind. I didn't know why, but I started to remember how we met.**

"Hey, omg Korra what is up with you today…that is the second time you spaced out on me." Katara said while handing me my phone. "And besides, your phone is ringing.

I grabbed the phone from her hand and answered it.

_**Hey babe.**_ I sighed and put the phone back on my ear.

_**So you know how I've always had a thing for Firenation girls?**_ I mumbled a yes, knowing where this is probably heading. _**Well, now I've got a new favorite: Earth Kingdom girls. Earth Kingdom girls are the new Firenation girls.**_

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I said to cut him off of his rants on girls.

_**Okay, meet me at the bar in 15minutes, and Doll up! **_

"Hey" I greeted Tahno as I approach the table.

"Where's your make-up? Your girly clothes? Just once when I say 'Doll-up', I wish you'd put on a dress or make-up." I sighed and looked at him with a serious face.

"I did, that one time."

"IT WAS A TANK TOP AND SHORT SHORTS."

" You know, Ever since Republic City College, it's been Katara, and Aang and me. Now it's going to be Katara, Aang and me. They will get married, start a family, and before long, I'm that weird, middle-aged bachelorette their kids call 'Aunt Korra'." After ranting, Tahno stayed quiet then started getting closer at me…I felt a pang of pain course through me as I watch his hand slowly come back to his own zone.

"Ow! What was that for?" I shrieked, but it seemed that he didn't really care.

"I see what this is about. Have you forgotten what I said to you the night we met?" He said with seriousness in his voice. I stared at him long and hard recalling the day we met.

**-FLASHBACK**

"_Korra, I'm going to teach you how to live." The guy with the huge curly hair said to me while he's walking towards my table. I looked at him with confusion etched into my face…he seemed to have noticed this because he raised his hand and offered me a handshake. Mako and Bolin were a bit on edge after losing our match, so they both glared at me with a mixture of worry and who-the-fuck-is-this-guy look. _

"_Tahno, we met at the ring?" Tahno…Tahno…why does that name sound familiar._

"_You're the guy who kept on staring at us while we were warming up." Mako said with a poker face. Tahno ignored him and took my hand that that was just about to take his. This gesture made Mako and Bolin even more fired up, but I glared at them so that they will take the message that this isn't the place to start this. "I'm going to teach you how to live." All 6 pairs of eyes widen by this guys' sudden intrusion. Who does he think he is telling me how to live my life? I sighed and decided to let it slide. _

"_Lesson one," he started "Lose the fur pants." My eyes went wide after hearing those words leave his mouth. Fur Pants? Is he really being serious right now? _

"_This is not called fur pants." I snapped at him._

"_Lesson two: Get a Dress. Dresses are cool." He then points at a girl wearing a cherry red dress which falls off above her knees…I have to admit she looks fine. "Lesson three: Don't think about getting married till you're 30." I looked at him. _

"_But I'm 16."_

"_Exactly!"_

_**-**_**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Thirty…right. You're right. I guess it's just, when your best friend gets engaged and you start thinking about that…and stuff." I said. I sighed then stared at the counter.

"I thought I was your best friend." Tahno asked interrupting yet another chance for me to zone out.

"You're my best friend Tahno."

"Good, then as your best friend, I suggest we play a little game I like to call "Have you met Korra?" He then proceeded to stand up and speed walked towards a girl.

"Wait, no. NO, no no no. We're not playing have you met korra." But I was too late…he already tapped this girl on the shoulder then said those words that I'm dreading he would say.

"Haaave you met Korra?"

"Hi, I'm Korra." I raised my hand for a hand shake.

"Lea." She said as she took my hands into hers.

"It's a very pretty name." I said.

"Thanks."

"Where you from?" I asked her to keep the conversation going.

"The Fire Nation."

**-MEANWHILE AT THE APARTMENT, KATARAS' POV**

"Heey" I said greeting Aang.

"I'm Exhausted. It was teaching kids the air scooter at school today, and a 10year old boy almost hit me while on the air scooter…Wow you're cooking?" He said after ranting then walked up behind me taking as he took in the smell of my cooking.

"Yes, Yes I am." He moved in closer to me and kissed me on the lips. I felt him bite and tug on my lower lip, it was kinda hard to suppress a moan, but I know that I had to stop this…but just for a while till we're in somewhere more….private.

"Stop…not now." I said while chuckling. After a few more kisses he stopped and kept his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You sure you can handle cooking? Last time I checked your shirt almost got burned."

"Bitch please, I'm a waterbender. I can handle this…I'm a woman for crying out loud."

"I have a surprise for you." I raised my eyebrows because clearly, he surprised himself more than he surprised me.

"Uhh…" he started. "W-Well…" And now at this point I'm starting to get worried.

"Spill it Aang…are you cheating on me?" I said my tone of voice, stern.

"Wait..What..NO WHO SAID THAT." He said. I shrugged and continued with my stirring.

"Ahaha…aha…" he said while disappearing in the living room.

***Aang…he was in his second year of teaching Airbending in Republi****c City Elementary school teaching little air nomads on how to airbend. He's the most amazing airbender to ever walk this planet…I think that time, he could have thought of an even better excuse.**

**-AT THE BAR, KORRAS' POV**

"I'm so happy for Katara, I really am. I just couldn't imagine settling down right now."

"So do you think you'll ever get married?" she asked me. It made me think, but…yeah eventually it was bound to happen right?

"Well, maybe eventually. Some nice spring day in a nice garden, awesome ceremony, awesomely written vows, Band, DJ; people will party, and I'm not going to be the Designated Driver! Damn it…why did Katara have to get engaged? "I hear her chuckle at my rant. "Yeah, nothing hotter than a bender in fur pants, planning out her own imaginary wedding huh? "

"I think that was kinda cute." She said while chuckling.

"You're clearly drunk." I said then grabbed her glass to signal the waiter for another drink. She smiled at me then thanked the waiter after refilling her glass.

-**AT THE APARTMENT KATARAS' POV**

"Hmm, oh…hey look what I've got."

"What is it honey?" I said as Aang left the counter where he was sitting on. I swear that guy is a kid trapped inside a grown mans' body. No matter how many times I told him not to do that, he always forgets and do it again.

"Tadah!" He said while holding up a big bottle of Wine Tea. Probably from Iroh, but what is he doing with that?

"We both know we don't drink." I said while raising my eyebrows…something's suspicious about this.

"Uh…yeah." He said while looking for something to open it.

"Here ya go."

"What am I going to do with this?" I asked him while he shoves the bottle opener at me.

"Open it." I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the opener from him. "Ooooh-kay." And for the second time, he worried me, but this time…it was kinda weird, but I have a good feeling about this.

***There are two big questions a person has to ask in life.**

"_What am I going to do with these lemons?"_

"_Where's the return address?"_

***Hah, I see you got my humor.**

"_What humor?"_

*****_**(narrows eyes)**_

"_Alllriight…fine…you're the funniest…I totally got your humor."_

**Right, next time, just put more feelings to it…anyways…One question you have to ask is what you have panned out for months; and the other just slips out when you're half drunk at some bar.**

**-THE APARTMENT**

"Will you marry me?"

-**THE BAR**

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

**-AT THE APARTMENT KATARAS' POV**

"Of course you arrow head!" My eyes widen at the sudden question, but recovered immediately, just in time to not make him think that I'm going to back out. It's about time this idiot asked. He finally popped the question! Oh Spirits that took him a while.

"R-Really?" He asked.

"Oh my god you're an idiot…Of course. You and me boy, five ever!" I said as I talked him on the kitchen floor. We held our position like that for a few minutes before sensing that he's feeling me up…This is going to end well, but not for Korra…She'll flip out.

**-AT THE BAR KORRAS' POV**

"I'm sorry." I hear her say. It shocked me a little, gave me something to think about for a new Nano-seconds…maybe the spirits doesn't want her? Maybe the past Avatars don't like her? Maybe they were related and this felt incest for them? Wait…what.

"Lee's my boyfriend." What? Lee? Who the hell is Lee? I looked at the counter and spot this guy, really big one, by the counter…I squinted my eyes and tried to read his name card….oh…Lee…That's Lee…the bartender…I sighed. Tough luck Korra today is not your day.

**-AT THE APPARTMENT KATARAS' POV**

"Ehehe…I promised Korra we would not do that." He said while fixing his shirt.

"Did you know that there's a bunch of…I dunno…rotting pieces of fruits under your fridge?" I informed him while staring at the bunch of possibly maggot infested fruits.

"What? Momo…" makes sense.

"Momo…" Now I swear the Lemur is now really going down.

"I'm going to get rid of that tomorrow, but for now I think we should celebrate." I laughed at this because we really did just have a celebration…a pretty awesome one.

"But we just did it on the kitchen floor."

"I know, but we didn't have any wine."

"No, Aang, I think that's a pretty bad idea."

"Why?...we're adults."

"Almost."

"Fine…almost adults, but hey…we're living together and in college." He said while trying to convince me. It was a pretty good argument though…we're in college and we're almost adults. So what can possibly go wrong?

"AH…FFFFUUUCK."

"OH SPIRITS, KATARA…"

**-AT THE BAR KORRAS' POV**

"Why am I freaking out? I'm not even affected by the fact that I can't land a decent date." I heard Tahno chuckled at this, but other than that he probably have other things in mind.

"How does Lee land a Fire Nation chick?"

"The plan has always been a one-night-stand only rule, and I didn't have any of that in months."

"Exactly"

"What?"

"You're too young."

"Are you seriously kidding me right now?" I said with both eyes burning a hole at the back of Tahno's head while he checks out the girl on the other side of the bar.

"I'm 18…I can do whatever the fuck I want." I sighed when I realized he didn't really give a flying fuck about my rant.

"Plus Katara has found the love of her life."

***And there she was. It felt like something from a movie…when you say something really negative then and the universe seemed to hear your prayers, sends something nice in your life for once. You know the feeling of seeing a person then think that she's the one you're going to end up with someday? Well that's what I was feeling back then.**

"Hey…Tahno." I said while trying not to lose sight of the woman who just came into the bar.

"See that girl?" I pulled Tahno towards me then pointed to a girl wearing the most nicest red cocktail dress I have ever seen.

"I can tell she likes it rough." He said snapping me out of my daze.

"say what?"

"Just say Hi." He said while shoving me towards her.

"I can't just say Hi. I need a plan. I'm going to wait until she goes to the counter…then while she's ordering herself a drink, I'll go there being all smooth and then when her drink come's I'll be all like- " I stopped when I felt Tahno tapped on my shoulder.

"Nice plan, but…" he said while standing up to go near the girl ordering a drink.

"Haaave you met Korra?" he said then quickly shoved me forward and took off into the night.

"Hi." I said while offering her a handshake. She smiled at me revealing the most beautiful smile I have ever seen…and God those perfect teeth.

"Let me guess…Korra?" she said while pointing at me. I smiled and nodded. She took my hand and I went straight to the counter.

"Cherry." She said while blushing a little. I find it really…cute.

"Next drink is my treat?"

"Yeah sure." And she smiled for the second time that night.

"Soo…"

**-AT THE APPARTMENT KATARAS' POV**

"I'm soo sorry, Katara. I'm soo sorry. Just, let me go get Appa."

"Gah…Just…Hurry it up."

"Uhm…I forgot, Appa is in no shape to fly."

"SPIRITS AANG…JUST GO GET US A FUCKING TAXI." I think I slightly scared him with that, but god…for an Airbender he's pretty slow, must have been because he's in his 20's. I sat down on the couch holding the ice pack close to my eye while waiting for Aang to get us a taxi. The pain must have been the one talking because when I finally focused on Aang, he has this…scared expression written all over his face. I sighed and smiled at him then followed him down.

I took the stairs two at a time to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. Aang followed suit and opened the door for me. I smiled at him once again then entered the taxi. He sat down beside me and told the taxi to go and take us to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I'm so sorry." He said while trying to put his arms around me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaaa…Did you hit her?" I think I never laughed so hard in my entire life before…This guy asking us. I think that just made my night.

"Him? Hit me?" I said while still trying to contain my laugh. "This guy?" I said as I point to Aang. He's still laughing, but I think he doesn't know where I'm going with this. "Puhlease, This guy could barely even spank me in bed for fun." Both of them stopped laughing and Aang…oh aang, I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You can't even hit Ozai! He practically made your life a living hell once, but noo…you took away his bending instead. "He just…taps me. That's the feeling!" I spanked the ice pack a few times to demonstrate how Aang does it.

"Oh honey! Do you Li-." I stopped for a moment. I just shared something that is not supposed to be talked about…and to a complete stranger. Just your luck, Katara. " Wow…complete stranger."

The stranger shook his head and gestured with his hands…something that…Fire Nation people make, I don't know…I'm from the water tribe. "No, no, no, no…please…go on." My eyes widened and Aang just sat there in complete silence. "Soo…In Pajama's or au natural?" I just sat there and ignored what he said and looked at Aang. He's a little bit tensed about the situation, but I think he's okay. I turned my attention back at the driver and told him to start driving or no tip.

**-AT THE BAR KORRAS' POV**

"So what do you do?" I ask as a conversation starter.

"I'm a performer…I did a few performances over at the Republic City Theater." A performer eh?

"Oh…that's nice" I nodded. It's really cool, I've never really been a performer…well except for that one time…I tried performing as a comedian, but all I got were boo's and a can of tomato to my head because a regular one just wasn't enough.

"Well, kind of a performer. I do those little sidelines thingy. Made a few second roles and a dozen of extras? But I'm hoping to land a lead role soon." She took a sip of her drink. I smiled when she did because she just looked so cute.

"Lead role? Wow…and what show would that be? I bet it's a show about pretty awesome people with awesome talents." Really? Damn it Korra you're lame. "I…ah…you're really pretty." I saw her blush a little then looks at her back and started to wave. I looked back and saw what may be her group of friends. They all look…kinda nice? When I scanned all of their faces all I saw were death glares with eyes burning with the passion for a nice drop of blood. I shivered then returned my attention at Cherry. "Your friends don't seem too happy."

"Yeah, see the one in the middle?" she said as she points at a girl crying while surrounded by her friends. I'm not dumb to not figure out what happened. She clearly got dumped.

"So, judging by the look on your face you know what happened?" I nodded. "And you know who's the enemy?"

"Guys…the ususal." I said in a very casual way. I sighed and stayed quiet for a little bit. I think she noticed me because I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Something on your mind?"

"I think you should go back to your friends before they start to beat me to death." She smiled.

"And…like… you want to have dinner with me on Satoday night?" She let out a small chuckle.

"I was wondering if when you'll say that," Now it was my turn to smile. She wanted me to ask her out. Nice, "but unfortunately I can't. I'm going to Ba-Sing-Sei for a week on Friday; some guy's attempting to revive a couple of forgotten theater classics, Phantom of the Opera…those kinds. And guess who's auditioning for the lead role."

"And that's going to take a week?" she nodded.

"What's taking you so long cherry?" I heard the girl in the middle said. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

"What about tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Ah…what the hell." She said then shrugged as she gave me her number. She winked at me then proceeded to walk back to her friends.

The feel of having a girls' number in months felt awesome…nice even. It has to be shoved right into Tahnos' face so I faked sadness just to mess with him. He'd flip if he knew where I'm going tomorrow night. I walked back to our table shoulders slumped with a slight frown in my face. Minutes later Tahno arrived with drinks in both of his hands. He started to laugh as he slowly approaches the table. "De-, wait for it, -nied! DENIIIIIEEEEED!" he screamed at my face. I slowly rose my head and gave him a creepy sweet sweet smile then slowly hands him a card with a number on it. "Tomorrow night." I started.

"BUT PRO-BENDING TRAINING." He said.

"Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood to do training."

"Mako and Bolin would flip out though…you guys are going against me." He gestured himself up and down. I made a pfft sound and chuckled.

"Bitch please…we're the Fire Ferrets and I'm the Avatar. I can beat your team's and your asses anytime any day."

"We'll see." He said while taking a sip of his drink.

**-AT THE RESTAURANT THE NEXT DAY KORRAS' POV**

***The next night, I took her out to this little bistro in Brooklyn.**

"That…horn looks awesome." She said while eyeing the horn on the wall.

***Son, let's just say the next few words that left my mouth were…pretty funny that you'll learn when you're older and start to date. When you go on your first date never…ever comment on the things that might make smexual remarks. Girls don't usually like that. But this was no ordinary girl.**

**-AT THE APARTMENT KATARAS' POV**

**(This part has flashbacks from the restaurant in bold. All of those flashbacks are in Korras' POV ;D)**

"Katara?" I heard Aang called my name. It startled me a bit, but I think I pulled myself together…well almost all of myself.

"How long have you been sitting there, stupid eye patch. Fudging healers aren't in town. I could heal this myself, but my eye hurts and I can't see very well." I said. Minutes later Korra entered the apartment with a dopey smile on her face…which only means one thing.

"Mom, Dad. I have found my future wife." She said in a very dreamy look on her face. "Katara, how have I always described my perfect woman?"

"Ah…let me see, she likes…animals?"

"**I have a cat…And I like dogs, I have a polar bear dog."**

"She drinks scotch?" I continued.

"**I love scotch old enough to be the past lives of the previous avatars."**

"Can quote obscure lines from Mean Girls?"

"**You want me to butter your muffin?" **

"And I'm saving the best for last." She said.

"**I'm not really into pro bending." **

"Oh awesome! She's not into pro bending!"I said while high fiving Aang.

"The pro bending theory."

"**The Pro bending theory is based on my friends, Katara, Bolin and Mako. They are into pro bending, Aang, Katara's Fiancé, disapproves of violently using our bending abilities. Bolin and Mako are my team mates in Pro-Bending. Our group name is Fire Ferrets. But anaways, Katara and Aang are a great couple. It's a perfect balance." I said while stretching a little bit.**

"**You know, I have a pro-bending glove signed by Toph. That's been sitting in my trophy case at home." My jaw dropped at this…a signed glove…by Toph. I think I must be drooling because next thing I know a tissue was being handed on to me.**

"**You have a little…on your cheek." She chuckled.**

"**I can haz Tophs Glove." I said in a very sad and cute voice I can mush up.**

"**They're all yours." **

"BOOYAH." Katara said. "Sighed by our toph, now we can complete her set." We all glanced on the trophy case by the door to my room.

"She's the whole reason my life is soo epic right now." She said with a sigh. Toph…what can I say. She's soo badass. Our little Blind Bandit.

"Why are you home early then if she scored that much?" I asked out of curiosity.

"**I've got to get one of those Horns…they remind me of the play we once did. The dragon Dance, I think it was, back in Ember Island. I have to admit, it was lame, but it reminds me of my first performance on stage." She said in a tired voice. **

"**No bass?"**

"**Nah."**

"**A piano?"**

"**It's a…uhm…shall we say… 'fun instrument to have at home' , but nah." We both stopped at a front of a house and she started climbing up the stairs. I followed suit till we're pretty much inches away from each other. Thinking about kissing her, but it's our first date and I don't want to ruin a potential long term relationship here. I sighed and kissed her on the cheek. "G'night Cherry." I said as I started to climb down the stairs.**

"So did you kiss her?" Aang asked Korra. She shook her and and I really felt proud of her.

"Naaaw.. Korra, that's sweet of you. But you chickened out" I cooed.

"The feeling wasn't right and I don't want to ruin a potential Long Term relationship." She said while slumping on the couch. "I did not chickened out!" she complained.

"Everyone in the entire single world would tell you the same thing. Even the dumbest person alive. Call him." I said while handing her her phone.

**(Phone call Korras' pov…BECAUSE I CAN *puts on glasses*.)**

"_Hey Korra, how's not training with us huh? Bolin, Mako and I are having a blast." I hear a few grunting noises and a shaming sound. "YEAH KORRA YOU MISSIN OUT BRO." I heard Bolin say. I ignored it and proceeded to ask Tahno my question._

"_I need your opinion on something."_

"_Okay…meet me at the bar in 20. And don't forget to Doll- up sweet cheeks."_

**(PHONE CALL OVER)**

**-AT THE BAR KORRAS' POV**

"You think I chickened out on Cherry?"

"I can't believe you're not wearing a dress." Tahno said.

"Yeah I really think you'd look pretty in a blue dress." Bolin said while he munches on a few chicken wings. Mako just nodded and continued eating. Soo much for the support from my teammates.

"I didn't get those signals."

"Do you expect her to bat her eyes in morse code? SLAP YOU ON YOUR FACE WITH HER BENDING?"

"I don't even know if she can bend."

"DO YOU JUST EXPECT HER TO TELL YOU IN MORSE CODE TO TAKE HER THEN AND THERE?" He said.

"Well the signal…it's…the rule right?" I said in confusion. I looked at Aang and Katara for help, but they're busy doing couple stuff. Bolin is feeding Pabu and Mako…is just being Mako. Tahno looked at Aang and stared at him for a long time.

"Did he give me the signal? HUH? Did he airbend me the signal?" Aang looked at Katara defensively and started flailing in his seat.

"I wear to the past avatars that I didn't gave away any signals…Maybe it was them, but I swear it's not me."

"At least tonight I'm going to know that Aang and I a big no no. You should have kissed her. I sighed knowing that everyone was right. I should have kissed her, and now she's going away for a week and I don't even know the feel of those cherry red lips…much like her name…cherry.

"I'm going to do it." I stood up then ran towards the door. The moment I touched the handle, I felt everyone's prescene behind me.

"As If we'd want to miss this moment. The moment where Korra got dumped after kissing a chick. That my friend will go to the book." Tahno said. I shook my head and opened the door.

A few minutes later a fudge load of thoughts are running in my mind. Some of them are…well…you know and some of them are just plain old stupid ideas. 'You should have stolen that horn bro.' my conscience said. I shrugged it all off and rang her doorbell.

The moment the door opened…I turned to jelly. She's in this night dress and…just god. Amazing, too bad they can't see this amazing woman in front of me right now. I entered her apartment leaving all thoughts behind me…yes, all of them including my friends outside.

"So." She started…what brought you back to this place." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I was hoping I could get those gloves?" I said as an excuse. It was really hard to focus all of my attention at the idea of getting the gloves when all my mind ever things of…is…well…'getting IT ONWITH her' …like literally. She turned on her music while she disappeared inside her room. I collapsed on the couch while waiting for her return…clearing my thougts of unwanted…thoughts.

"You trying to get me drunk?" I asked as a joke as I see a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Maaybe." She said in a teasing tone. I swear this girl will be the death of me.

**-AT THE CAB KATARAS' POV**

"So…this theory…does it work?" The cab driver asked.

"You know…How did we manage to fit in here?" Bolin asked.

"Ehm…metal bending?" The cab driver said.

"I should learn that." He scratched his chin while thinking of an idea.

"OH! LIN."

"Good luck on that bro." Mako said. I heard Tahno cleared his throat and proceeded to explain the theory.

**-AT CHERRYS' APPARTMENT KORRAS' POV**

"I think I love the Olive theory." I hummed in approvement. This night…gosh it's just everything that I have ever dreamed of. As we slowly swayed to the tune of the music, our faces inched closer and closed until we're about few centemeters apart.

"I love your eyes." She said.

"I think I'm in love with you."

* _"WHAT" _

"_Aunt Cherry? You kidding me right now?_** "**

"What!" I heard her say. And just like that…my world shattered and ended.

"You love me?"

"I said I love Amusement parks?" I said in a lame attempt to not get her mad.

"OKAY…I can't believe I said that. Why? Stupid me." As I get ready to leave I got yanked on the arm.

"Y-your glove." She said. I could have sworn I saw a blush there.

"Sorry…I think I just got caught up in the moment."

"G'night you psycho." She said while escorting me out of her apartment.

**-AT THE CAB KATARAS' POV**

"Why are we still here at the cab?" I heard Tahno say. And for once he made total sense. I scrambled away from Aang's lap and immediately bumping on to Korra.

"What happened?" I said while trying to sooth her a little.

"Where's your eye patch." She asked me. I Shurged and pointed to the boys in the cab.

"Pirate jokes." I just simply said. She sighed and I ushered her in the taxi. You can tell all of us what happened when we all get to the bar.

**-AT THE BAR KORRAS' POV**

"And..I accidentally told her that I might have…sorta…love her?" I saw Tahno shaking his hed.

"That slowmotion crap is the signal for 'make out with me' not 'profess your love to me' MAN KORRA WHEN WILL YOU LEARN." He said while settling back to his position. Another guy went to our table and I recognized him as the driver from eairlier.

"The name's Roshi…from the Fire nation."

"So like, girls there are smoking hot right?" Tahno said in his attempt to make a joke. Everybody laughed except me. It's always like this, I make awesome lame jokes nobody laugh. He makes lame jokes the whole world laughs. I sighed and signaled Lee, the bartender, for a drink.

Minutes later he arrived with a huge ass Wine tea…probably from uncle Iroh. "By the way Korra, those were really signs of make-out signal, not 'I love you' signals." Lee said then he walked away. I sighed and I watch the scene where Aang and Katara are over the champagne trying to open it.

"I'll do this." Aang said. He concentrates and tried to focus his bending. "I'm going to open it with Airbending." He said…somehow I have a bad feeling about this. But lucky us, he did it right this time.

"I am soo turned on right now." Katara said while grabbing a glas of champagne.

"Keep it down later will yah?" both of them blushed anddrank their drinks together.

"To the newly engaged!" Tahno said. We all raised our glasses for the toast.

***I asked about her about it a few years later, and she…that was her make-out****signal and not 'I love you' signal. I could've kissed her. Funny thing about destiny, it happens, planned or not. I mean I thought I'd never see her again, but it turns out it was just the beginning. And that, kids, is the true story of how I met your Aunt Cherry.**

"_Why aunt Cherry? I thought this was about mom and you?"_

**Relax, I'm getting there. Like I said…it's a long story.**

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED ;D **


End file.
